Hati Tayo sa Magdamag (TV series)
Hati Tayo sa Magdamag (lit.'' Let’s Share the Night by Half'') is a 2018 Philippine drama television series based on the 1988 film of the same title courtesy of Viva Films, starring Edu Manzano, Tetchie Agbayani and Jaclyn Jose. Directed by Alexander Sabater, it is topbilled by the Daytime Princess Gabbi Garcia as Rochelle Oineza, a simple small-town girl who fell in love with a rich young man who fathers a child with her. The series premiered on IBC's Hapon ng Bayan afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC on July 9, 2018 to November 16, 2018, replacing Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan. Plot Rochelle is an ordinary small-town girl whose has a happy childhood turns factually tragic as she and her rich young man Gabriel fell in love, causing her teenage mature when they have a sexual intercourse. Rochelle also discovers a lot of troubles involving her family. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Gabbi Garcia' as Rochelle Oineza *'Arjo Atayde' as Gabriel Lastimosa *'Mark Neumann' as Diego Chua *'Axel Torres' as Kristoffer Ocampo 'Supporting Cast' *'Ces Quesada' as Melda Lastimosa *'Eula Valdez' as Rita Oineza *'Raymond Lauchengco' as Rodel Oineza *'Marvelous Alejo' as Maris Medina *'Yves Flores' as Myrus Romualdez *'Mikaela Yllana' as Joanne Quirino *'Ranz Kyle' as Freddie Saludar *'Arkin del Rosario' as Archie Silayan *'Joanna Morales' as Sanya delos Santos *'Wendy Valdez' as Mary Quirino *'James Blanco' as Roland Quirino *'Abigail Francisco Macapagal' as Mickie *'Erin Ocampo' as Angel *'Aria Clemente' as Jessie *'Victor Neri' as Michael *'Tom Doromal' as Rayver 'Guest Cast' *'Yesha Camile' as young Rochelle *'Ramon Recto' as Robert Ramirez *'Mhyco Aquino' as Gardo Villanueva *'Cheska Iñigo' as Nelissa Romana *'Aria Cariño' as Mylene Santos *'Erie Obsena' as Freddie Gamboa *'Sam Thurman' as JM Rosales *'Uajo Manarang' as Rommel Lazatin *'Marianne Guidotti' as Connie Tamayo *'Khalil Ramos' as Joel Legaspi Episodes Production Hati Tayo sa Magdamag marks another after TV series for Gabbi Garcia in her second leading role, following her successful High School Life. This also marks Arjo Atayde's very first lead role in a primetime series where he pared with Gabbi, the second afternoon teleserye of Mark Neumann after Ikaw Pala 'Yon and the second teleserye of Axel Torres after Magic Kamison. It is also the second teleserye Eula Valdez after the primetime teleserye Dahil Ba Sa Kanya, the third project of Ces Quesada after ''Sic O'Clock News'' and Fall In Love With Me, and the fourth teleserye of Raymond Lauchengco after Bagets Kids, Lara Laura and Ikaw Pala 'Yon. 'Filming' Filming for Hati Tayo sa Magdamag began in May 1, 2018. 'Timeslot change' IBC decided to move Hati Tayo sa Magdamag to an earlier timeslot at 2:30pm starting August 27, 2018, after the conclusion of Warrior is a Child, to give way for The Story of a School Girl (produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services). Soundtrack *''Hati Tayo sa Magdamag'' (composer: Mon del Rosario) - Krissy & Ericka References See also * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition